Kaigan no Senshi
by SolusLupa Kouken
Summary: The planet of Kaigan is in urgent need of Senshi, so trials are run and a team is found. They are sent from their home of Earth to this strange planet to figure out the evils and adventures that await them. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, the basic concept of Sailor Senshi and other Sailor Moon things belong to Naoko Takuchi. Sylvia, grey-haired dude, poncho girl, the concept of a Sailor Senshi Council, The Illusion senshi (Sailor Atlantis, Sailor Chikyuu, Sailor Twilight, Sailor Inferno, Sailor Angel, Sailor Tsunami, and Sailor Shadow) and other random original ideas and people belong to ME! ^_^ Any chance that someone's come up with one of those sailors before is entirely coincidental... I tried to go for names that people probably wouldn't go for first ^_^() So, they are mine.   
  
"I will call him Squishy and he will be mine." ~ Finding Nemo.  
  
A/N: BOOYAH! I finally found my Sailor Moon fanfic! I've been wanting to write one with my Illusion senshi FOREVER! Now I've figured it out, but the original Sailor Senshi will barely make an appearance I'm afraid. It's all about the Illusion Senshi ^_^ WHEE! Please enjoy the Prologue! The next chapter will be a bit more exciting and we meet the characters! WHOO! ^_^ Bye! Enjoy! Please read and review!   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
In a large palace in Japan, several people had gathered in a meeting room to discuss the matters at hand. Most of the first discussions were simple and lacked importance, but they had to be heard. A woman with long blond hair pulled up in two buns on each side of her head, but most of the hair was left hanging down from them. Her blue eyes gazed around at the various speakers, but she managed to give her response or opinion if necessary. She glanced at a black haired man to her right and noticed that his blue eyes were staring at the table.  
"Neo-Queen Serenity," said a brown-haired woman, tapping on her shoulder, "I have an urgent report about the senshi status."  
The room went silent and Serenity spoke, "You may speak, Sylvia."  
"Thank you, ma'am," said Sylvia, pulling up some diagrams from the large computer screen, after putting a disk in, "I'm afraid we have a problem. It seems that the planet of has been without their senshi for centuries. After the Sailor Senshi Council was made with the fellow senshi of the various planets of the universe, it was decided that each planet would have their own team." She paused to pull up various photos and files. "As you can see, every planet is inhabited now, but Kaigan never found theirs and they did trials for people on their planet. No one made it through all the trials for this group. The council suspects that the senshi have never been awakened from their sleep and they don't dwell on Kaigan I know most children these days do have some sort of power, but they haven't become senshi." She looked at the group before her. "I suggest that we have the Senshi Trials to choose the senshi for Kaigan. I'd say all children, male and female, in the age range of sixteen and nineteen should be taken to the Council's trial arena and be tested."  
"How many senshi are there supposed to be?" asked a grey-haired man.  
"Seven," replied Sylvia, "The faction is called the Illusion Senshi. From what we've managed to research, their leader is called Sailor Atlantis, who controls wind and nature." She pulled up more files with the flick of her hand. "Sailor Twilight, resides over celestial energies. Sailor Inferno, controls fire and other forms of heat. Sailor Chikyuu, uses earth and rock type energies. Sailor Tsunami, controller of water and ice. Then there's the last two senshi, Sailor Angel of light and life energies, and Sailor Shadow, senshi of shadow and death." She pulled up another file. "Supposedly, Angel and Shadow are supposed to be twins. I suspect Chikyuu is from our very own Japan. The others... I'm not so sure about, but there's something funny about their leader. One of our researchers discovered that Atlantis isn't supposed to be... Human. That means we have to also call up any of the non-human children around the world."  
"Well," said Serenity, standing up, "I see we must get back to our countries and announce the trials. We must also get a list of the potential senshi candidates."  
"Do you have any comments on this, King Endymion?" asked Sylvia, looking at the black-haired man beside Serenity.  
"I believe my wife has a good idea," answered Endymion, smiling at Serenity, "We need to find them as soon as possible, though. Kaigan is reporting large amounts of monsters popping up in various areas."  
The other leaders nodded and spoke their comments, but they adjourned to make the announcements to their countries. On a rainy street in San Diego, California, a girl wearing a dark green poncho stopped to watch the announcement about the trials with slight amusement. I guess that means I get to go as well, she thought, smirking a bit, They're inviting humans and non-humans. Wow, the leaders finally got over themselves about the fact that there are non-humans on earth! She snorted and continued down the street, still listening to the announcement.   
And so it begins....  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Hey! My prologue was more than a page, yet less than five! ^_^ Actually it's 1 and a half, but whatever. I've been DYING to do my Illusion senshi idea for AGES and finally found the idea. *kisses storm on his snout* I LOVE YOU, STORMY! *hugs the little writing muse*   
  
Storm: *snorts* I just slipped you some ideas and now you're crushing me to your chest.  
  
Me: Dah! Sorry. ^_^() *lets go of the little dragon* I sometimes forget how small you are.  
  
Storm: Feh, you've been demanding more of me lately, but what about Shinzui? She hasn't given you picture ideas in a while.  
  
Me: I'm working on one! Feh. *crosses arms*  
  
Storm: *whispers* No she's not. She barely has a sketch of the thanksgiving picture.  
  
Me: *glares daggers at Storm* grrr....  
  
Shinzui: Storm! I've given her plenty of ideas.. Since YOU didn't want to wear the damn costumes again, you have to be the turkey.  
  
Storm: WHAT?! You made me a damn rabbit for Halloween! Why do I have to be the turkey?  
  
Shinzui: You refused to be an indian or pilgrim!  
  
Tempest: Stop fighting you two! *perches on Shin's shoulder* Don't confuse the author!  
  
Me:.... I'm not confused... I'm Chalupa! *watches Storm and Shinzui leave arguing* Oy! Anyway, SNEAK PEEK TIME! BTW: Please review if you wish!  
  
** People gather at the Trials Arena  
  
** Meet some of the candidates for the senshi.  
  
** WHAT?! One of them is no where to be found! AUGH! Dammit!  
  
Stay tuned for the first chapter of Kaigan no Senshi  
  
  
  
  



End file.
